


heating pad

by Aenaria



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, F/M, Ficlet, Gen, Gift Fic, maybe a kitten or two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 02:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aenaria/pseuds/Aenaria
Summary: Pietro Maximoff: drama llama extraordinaire.  Darcy's kind of a fan of it.





	heating pad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dresupi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/gifts).



> Just a short little bit of sweetness for Dresupi because she deserves all good things. This was posted on my Tumblr a while back, so if it looks familiar, that's why. Thanks for stopping by to read!

“This is it,” Pietro says, voice absolutely full of despair.  “This is how I die.”  The look on his face is positively morose, Darcy thinks, as she takes in his position.  He’s splayed out on the bed, arms and legs tossed out at awkward angles, hair half falling in his face, the only movement the careful rise and fall of his chest and the twitchy movement of his eyes.  She’s used to him moving at top speeds for all things (except where it counts, though those vibrating fingers and tongue certainly have their benefits), so it is a bit strange to see him so still.

“I am here, unmoving, crumbling into dust,” Pietro continues, eyes flicking over to her and then back up to the ceiling with a dramatic roll.  “That’s it.  I’m doomed.  I can’t move, ever again.”

A small chirping noise comes from the direction of Pietro’s chest, bringing Darcy’s gaze over that way.  The four-month-old kitten, all gangly limbs and tortoiseshell fuzz, yawns widely and stretches her legs out, then curls up again contentedly right over his abs.  From the other side of his body another kitten, this one black with white socks, scales his chest, settling down with a low, purring rumble right over his heart and closes its eyes.  “Why did you have to cat-sit again?”

Darcy just pulls her phone out of her pocket with a grin, snapping off a couple of quick pics of Pietro brought to a halt by a couple of four pound furballs.  “Stop being such a drama llama,” she says, carefully settling herself down on the bed next to them.  “Maybe there’s a scientific theory to it.”  She stretches herself out at Pietro’s side, calmly and quietly so as not to disturb the slumbering kittens.  “Maybe because your body’s always vibrating, even at a lower, undetectable level, you run hotter, and kittens always like to go for the nearest heating pad,” Darcy says with a shrug.

She reaches to run a finger down the tortoiseshell kitten’s back, watching as the kitten twitches slightly but continues slumbering undisturbed.  “Or maybe, maybe they just like you.”  Darcy presses a slow and warm kiss to his cheek, making Pietro’s eyes flutter shut.  “Kinda like I do.”

“I like you too,” he replies with a grin on his face, eyes still closed as he relaxes a little bit more into the bed.  Darcy’s bed is incredibly comfortable, he knows, and if he’s stuck here for a little bit thanks to kittens he might as well take full advantage of it.

“Good,” Darcy says, a smile obvious in her voice.  “Now I’ve got to send these pictures to Wanda before it gets too late.”

Pietro’s eyes pop open, and he shoots Darcy a glare that’s entirely ineffectual thanks to the kitten that’s now nuzzling its way under his chin to find the warmest, most comfortable spot.  “Darcy, NO,” he warns.

Darcy just laughs, pulling her phone out and twisting just enough just enough so that he can’t grab the phone from her.  “Darcy, YES.  Wanda’s gonna love this.”


End file.
